Despising love
by Splish98
Summary: This is based on the Fourth book during and after the Yule Ball. Draco explores his feelings for Hermione...
1. Chapter 1

**This is based in the forth book in and after the Yule ball. I have always thought Draco actually fancies Hermione and that's why he seems to hate her. This will only be a short extract maybe one or two chapters. So here is the first chapter. Hope you enjoy, please comment!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco tried not to look at anyone but Pansy. She demanded full attention. When his eyes started to wonder she would pull his face to look at her, except from when he was glaring at Potter. After the third time he was getting sick of her. The ball had hardly been going half an hour. Draco looked over at Krum. He passed with the most beautiful girl Draco had ever seen. They were staring into each other eyes with a smile on their faces. At first because of the lack of volume in her hair he didn't realise it was Hermione.

As soon as he realised his mouth dropped open. He tried to cover it unsuccessfully by telling Pansy he hadn't realised how pretty she looked. A small smile started to grow on her lips but she turned to look at all the girls and glare at them. Draco rolled his eyes. "Which one?" She demanded. She did not need to wait for an answer because Hermione and Krum waltzed around again and Draco let his attention wonder over to her. "That _mudblood_?" She stomped away and Draco was left on the dance-floor alone.

He couldn't avoid Harry or Ron's looks and smirked at them. Malfoy watched the floor as he walked out of the hall. He ignored every person he needed to cool down. Maybe a cold shower? He walked into the darkness outside. He sighed and the bitter cold stung his lungs. He was so confused. He hated her. Hermione Granger was a mudblood. She was Potter's friend. She was the most bea, he stood up frustrated, no the ugliest girl in the world, in the universe in fact. Nothing compared to Pansy. He laughed. Pansy? Please.

He sat back down trying to convince himself, that he loved Pansy and that he had no feelings for Granger. He heard voices and hid behind a bush. "Vould you like a drink?"

"No, thank you Viktor."

Draco sat still, his face went even paler than usual. "I'm glad I'm here vith you, Hermy-own-ninny." She laughed and said "Her-my-own-knee. And I'm glad I'm with you too Viktor." Draco felt his eyes sting. He wiped them so the tears wouldn't fall down his face.

Someone called for Krum inside the building and he excused himself. Draco heard her give a small squeal and laugh. She then sighed and he looked around the corner of the bush at her silhouette. She was sat staring at the sky. The moon made gave her a silver aura which made her look like an angel. He waited for her to go inside then slowly followed. He wanted so badly to have come out before then but he would have scared her. He took a quick glance inside the hall, then walked downstairs to the common room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second and last chapter hope you enjoy. By the way I own none of the characters.

____________________________________________________________________

A few days later Draco was walking down the long corridor to Transfiguration when he spotted Ron's bright hair. It could only mean that the other two weren't far behind. Sure enough he saw Harry's jet black hair and Hermione's back to it's full volume. He looked at her and panicked. He looked straight past her and walked right into Hermione's shoulder. He heard her whisper "Ouch." And someone's shoes scuff. He then heard, "Ron, no. Come on." in reply Ron muttered "What's his problem anyway… bastard."

Over the next few days Draco realised he was getting slightly obsessed with Hermione. He started to follow her around the school. Hermione thought someone was following her but her best friends laughed at her each time she mentioned it. Especially when they asked whom she thought it was, she went bright red, "Malfoy." They fell about laughing giving her thousands of reasons why it wouldn't be him and why she was crazy.

She wasn't crazy. Malfoy didn't even realise he was doing it at first. He just told himself he was being nosey while following her when she and Krum went into the grounds together alone. He then realised he was following her to nearly every lesson, even the ones he didn't have with her.

One night Hermione decided to try and find out who was following her or if anyone was following her at all. She fell asleep thinking about it.

The next morning she went to the library when there were a lot of people in it (there usually wasn't any one in there but since Krum had started going people kept coming in) she waited for an hour then got up and walked towards the door. She walked out towards the grounds, passed Hagrid's hut and to a deserted area just outside the Forbidden Forest.

She sat down and took out a book. Soon she heard a quiet footstep. She turned and there was the pale faced boy who seemed to hate her. "Malfoy? You?" She was shocked and a little disgusted. He said nothing. He had been an idiot. Draco walked towards Hermione his face a bright, almost purple, colour. He grabbed her arms, pulled her towards him and kissed her. Hermione did not struggle. She was so shocked she couldn't move.

When he moved back he smirked. "See you in Potions, mudblood."

He made his way towards the school leaving Hermione dazed and angry. Even when he had pretty much told her his feelings he was still the horrible, weedy pale-faced idiot he had always been.

Malfoy walked away, he had got her out of his system and would never think of her like that again. In fact the first thing he did was give Pansy an apologetic snog.

Hermione told no one about their kiss she told Harry and Ron she was wrong and nobody was following her. Draco and Hermione didn't even look at each other after that let alone re-live the moment they had, had in the secluded area next to the Forbidden Forest.

_____________________________________________________________________

I'm not sure if you will find this a unsatisfactory ending but I love Ron and Hermione too much to have her with Draco. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please comment.

OK it seems that people are kinda anoyed that I said I love Ron and Hermione instead of Draco and Hermione. OK the reason I wrote this was because there is a lot of sexual tension between Draco and Hermione, I think they both needed to get rid of the sexual tension, but I do not think they would last long because Draco is afraid of both his parents's and Voldemort's opinion and Hermione is afraido9f letting down Harry or Ron. If you have constructive critism I will take it on board and change things but I thought of a short story and shared it with you all. That is the reason I wrote it.


End file.
